Les honnêtes pensées d'un sang pur
by Snapy
Summary: T.6 POV Draco Malfoy. L'histoire nous fait explorer le quotidien de Poudlard au fil de la dangereuse mission que Voldemort confiât au jeune homme: tuer Dumbledore. Draco a-t-il des doutes, des craintes, de l'espoir ?


_Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 12h20._

Une fois de plus, la rentrée s'est avérée bien plus… irritante que nous ne l'avions prévu. Je veux dire… encore une fois, le génial petit Potter a attiré tous les regards... c'est exaspérant; j'ai eu beau réussir à le coincer dans le Poudlard Express, il s'en est sorti malgré tout, une fois de plus. Sale petit rat.

Inutile de préciser que je n'en suis pas à mes débuts ici, puisque je commence ma sixième année à Poudlard. Et inutile non plus de rappeler que mes parents font comme si tout allait bien pour eux. Le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour depuis déjà un ans et demi, et mon père m'a ordonné d'exécuter ses ordres... Pourtant, maintenant, il est à Azkaban... Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié une mission : je crève de peur rien que d'y penser. Ma famille aussi tremble, et cette idiote de Bellatrix a passé l'été à me harceler en me disant que cette mission était un honneur pour moi, ainsi que cette marque des ténèbres…

Tout ça, c'est stupide.  
Draco Malfoy se trouvait à la bibliothèque, seul, avec un énorme livre d'arithmancie devant lui. Il ne faisait pas d'arithmancie, évidemment, mais c'était le seul livre assez gros qu'il eut trouvé ici pour dissimuler ses notes sur les potions dangereuses. Son journal était posé dessus, comme un carnet banal, et il essayait de retranscrire ses pensées le plus rapidement possible en prenant un air travailleur pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de madame Pince. En vérité, il ne venait pas très souvent à la bibliothèque ; il n'aimait pas les endroits trop confinés comme celui-ci : ils lui rappelaient les étés passés en solitaire dans le manoir familial et les interminables séances de déprime qui ne manquaient pas d'égayer ses journées.

Au bout d'un moment, il reposa sa belle plume d'oie sur la table et lissa maladroitement ses cheveux blonds sur le haut de son crâne pour qu'ils cessent de lui tomber devant les yeux. Un rayon de soleil fit alors étinceler sa précieuse insigne de préfet, et il esquissa un léger sourire.

Enfin une distinction que Potter n'avait pas eue ! Quelle joie, de pouvoir se promener dans le château et se dire que le merveilleux petit Potter n'avait pas eu droit à ce privilège l'année dernière ! Bien sûr... cette sang de bourbe et la belette suiveuse héritèrent de l'insigne pour lui, comme si Dumbledore tenait absolument à favoriser la petite bande de Harry Potter. Cette pensée arracha une grimace de dégoût au Serpentard et il rangea brutalement ses affaires dans son sac, raclant au passage sa chaise sur le parquet délicat, totalement indifférent au vacarme qu'il provoquait sans vergogne. Potter, Weasley et Granger ! A cause d'eux, son père moisissait à Azkaban ! A cause de cette stupide prophétie et de ce petit prétentieux qui se sortait toujours des pires situations !

Madame Pince fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il jeta devant elle le gros livre relié plein cuir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, il serait convenable que vous le rangiez vous-même ! lui dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement et lui répondit d'une voix hautaine :

- Les préfets ont d'autres priorités, je suis navré.

Il ferma néanmoins la porte de la bibliothèque avec plus de douceur, et arpenta les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, bouillonnant de rage. Comme une mauvaise pensée n'arrive jamais seule, bien sûr, voila qu'Hermione Granger se précipitait dans le couloir, une énorme pile de grimoires dans les bras. Elle avançait d'un pas chancelant, et Draco ne pu réprimer un rictus cruel. Au moment où elle passait à sa portée, il la bouscula violemment et tous ses livres tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit d'apocalypse.

- Oups, désolé.

Hermione était à présent à genoux par terre en train de récupérer rapidement ses bouquins, et elle lança une exclamation exaspérée. L'année dernière avait vu se dérouler une véritable guerre entre la brigade inquisitrice d'Ombrage - dans laquelle il occupait une place respectable - et le fan-club de Potter. Hermione n'ignorait pas non plus l'allégeance des Malfoy pour Voldemort, puisqu'elle avait combattu son père au ministère pour cette satanée prophétie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir oublié, à en juger par les regards assassins qu'ils se lançaient.

- Tu n'es pas désolé du tout, Malfoy, et tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter comme ça. On sait tous que ta famille à des ennuis, tu devrais faire profil bas !  
- Depuis quand les sangs de bourbe font-ils des leçons de morale ? Tu te crois où, Granger ?

Et il tourna les talons en la laissant ramasser ses livres toute seule. Cet intermède ne lui avait pas redonné le sourire, et il se retrouva bientôt dans le hall d'entrée à marcher la tête basse, en direction des cachots, ruminant ses envies de meurtre. Visiblement, Crabbe et Goyle - ces imbéciles - avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps, car il ne les vit pas dans la foule d'élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle. Le moral toujours plus bas que terre, il ne vit pas la jeune fille qui se précipitait devant lui ; et ce fut sa deuxième bousculade de la matinée. Il s'agissait d'Astoria Greengrass, une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Astoria avait de longs cheveux châtain clair emmêlés et des yeux noirs, cachés derrière une paire de lunette aux verres ovales cerclés de fer. Elle avait également quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les joues qui rappelaient désagréablement les Weasley.

Draco la connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, mais leur amitié avait pris fin lorsqu'il l'avait dénoncée à Ombrage l'année précédente pour un trafic de produits cosmétiques magiques. C'était une amitié qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été soupçonnée par personne, et que Draco regrettait beaucoup à présent qu'il se retrouvait plus seul que jamais, étouffé par une mission impossible à réaliser. Le jeune homme ne voulait pourtant pas lui laisser deviner sa décrépitude, et se contenta de la toiser d'un air digne.

- Dis donc, bientôt il n'y aura que des sang de bourbe par ici, lança-t-il avec dégoût.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille et poursuivit son chemin dans les cachots, sans remarquer que cette dernière lui faisait un geste grossier avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Fort heureusement pour son moral, une fois descendu dans les cachots il ne croisa plus que des Serpentards - dont la sœur d'Astoria : Daphné - qui le saluaient amicalement, et il reprit son calme devant le grand mur de pierre qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Sang-pur !

Le mur se transforma alors en une grande porte que Draco poussa pour pénétrer dans sa salle commune de son habituelle démarche conquérante. Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis à une table près d'un grand feu de cheminée, et relevèrent tous deux la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent le son de sa voix. Visiblement, Gregory Goyle s'était endormi sur son livre de potion, et Vincent Crabbe essayait d'écrire un poème à sa petite amie de Durmstrang (soit dit en passant, il était dessus depuis le mois de juillet.).

Draco posa sans ménagement son sac sur la table et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupire de soulagement, savourant le silence de cette bien aimée salle commune. Silence qui n'était pas destiné à durer, puisque Pansy Parkinson se jeta bientôt sur lui à la manière d'un ours épileptique. Il réprima son envie de la gifler et se contenta de la regarder d'un air renfrogné tandis qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Oh Draco, où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché paaaartout.  
- Je bossais, contrairement a toi, lui répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Elle se détacha de lui comme s'il l'avait menacée d'un fouet, et prit place dans un siège à ses côtés. Elle commençait à connaître son caractère, et n'argumenta pas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment été un gentleman avec elle...

Voyant que l'atmosphère devenait pesante, Draco rompit la glace en leur racontant ses petites péripéties de couloir.

- J'ai croisé Granger tout à l'heure. Encore en train de voler le savoir des sorciers, comme toujours. Une future proie pour les mangemorts, si vous voulez mon avis.

Pansy émit un grognement approbateur.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez.  
- Ce que tu peux être commère. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir, évidemment.

Elle parut satisfaite de cette réponse car elle tomba dans un silence hébété, et Draco en profita pour sortir de son sac son journal qu'il ouvrit en le posant sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Draco-chéri ?

Il releva à contrecoeur les yeux vers elle mais ne lui répondit pas. Etait-ce bien la peine de lui expliquer son envie d'écrire ? Parfois il semblait qu'un écriteau arborant la mention « espace à louer » était planté dans son crâne épais. Il lui fit comprendre d'un claquement de langue exaspéré que ce n'était plus le moment de lui adresser la parole, et elle partit en direction du dortoir des filles, visiblement vexée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, puis sortit sa plume d'oie. _Toujours Mardi 2 septembre 1996, 12h55._

Ha Pansy… J'ai oublié de parler d'elle. Une vrai sangsue. Un vampire psychique. Toujours à me suivre, à m'affubler de surnoms ridicules. Comme si le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard puisse lui donner le droit de me parler d'égale à égal. Le sang pur n'est pas la seule condition pour être digne des Serpentards, et il semblerait malheureusement que le Choixpeau ait eu un disfonctionnement lorsqu'il l'a répartie.

Au contraire, Astoria serait beaucoup plus digne d'être à Serpentard, comme sa sœur Daphné. Elles sont de sang pur, et Astoria est de loin la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. J'ai été stupide de la dénoncer à Ombrage pour assurer les arrières de mon paternel, surtout quand je vois le résultat… mais bref.

Si seulement mes parents pouvaient arrêter de me parler de Pansy ou de sa famille de dégénérés. C'est comme si on me forçait à être son ami pour garder la bonne entente entre Sangs Purs. Une sorte "d' amitié arrangée". Toutes ces combines, ça commence à me gonfler. Granger aussi, avec ses notes et son air de mademoiselle je-sait-tout: à cause d'elle, et de l'équipe Potter, je suis dans la plus belle mouise de ma vie. Parfois je me dis… que tout aurait été plus simple si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas reparu. Mais évidement, ce serait beaucoup trop simple…

Il y a des jours où j'ai envie d'envoyer tout balader pour aller bosser chez Barjow. Au moins, là bas, on ne viendrait pas me donner de missions dangereuses, et je pourrais être enfin tranquille.

Je dois tuer Dumbledore... Dit comme ça, ça parait vraiment irréel, suicidaire. Comment faire ? Mon père n'est plus là pour m'aider maintenant, et ma mère est trop fébrile et perturbée pour m'être d'une quelconque utilité. Snape m'a prit à part pour me dire qu'il voulait me parler dans son bureau la semaine prochaine: il mijote quelque chose.

Il faut que je me penche sur la question. Bellatrix m'aura tout de même été utile cet été, puisqu'elle m'a apprit l'occlumentie. En tant que roi du relativisme, je ne peux qu'essayer de me convaincre que tout ira bien.

Mais j'ai toujours peur du futur. 


End file.
